


Aqua Tangerine Twilight

by YukineChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukineChan/pseuds/YukineChan
Summary: The sunset colored the sky with all its burning glory. Hues of warm, navy blue and teal have intertwined with splashes of orange and red.To many, a sunset -- a twilight, simply marks the end of the day. Soon enough, the warmth of the sun is gone and replaced with the coldness of the night.To Kageyama, it meanstheend. A permanent kind of end.





	Aqua Tangerine Twilight

Deadlines. It's easy when you know a definite date in order to be prepared. You have all the hours, days, and weeks to prepare before the due date.  
But what if your life has already been compromised?  
_Do you still dare to be prepared when your life has a limited number of days remaining?_

Kageyama shuddered at the thought as he wrapped his hands tighter around Hinata's. The middle blocker’s hands became weaker by the day but his smile never left to reassure Kageyama for the millionth time.

"Bakageyama," he smiled at him, voice is evidently weak.

Both of them knew that only a miracle can save him. His condition wasn't this serious at first. During volleyball practice, Hinata said his usual lines, "Toss it to me!" and "Bring it to me!” much to Kageyama's delight. As he tossed to him, Hinata jumped to do the freak quick with his broad cross attack. Then suddenly, while mid-air, Hinata's chest palpitated that made him miss the toss. He fell down on his back and began to cough. Kageyama stomped towards him.

"Dumbass! Your form was perfect, what the hell?!"

But Hinata continued to wheeze and cough while curled up on the floor instead of giving his usual comeback. Something is definitely wrong here, Kageyama thought. He bent down and gently nudged Hinata.

"Oi, Hina-"

"I'm fine!" Hinata blurted out as he quickly sat up.

Kageyama dubiously looked at him. "Okay then." and he went back to his position.

Hinata looked at his hand. _Blood?_ He thought. This doesn’t stop Hinata from practicing in the gymnasium, though. He managed to endure the practice and several hits from the ball. Thankfully, they finished early.

In the Foothill store, Daichi and Sugawara bought meat buns. “Otsukare minna!”

“Yoshaaa!” Noya and Tanaka jumped. Tsukishima grunted as a reply. “Thanks.”

“Where’s shrimpy? He’s usually the first to tackle captain.” Yamaguchi asked.

“Probably wandering away somewhere.” Tsukki shrugged.

Kageyama suddenly remembered Hinata’s coughing fits. Suddenly, he panicked. “Let’s split up and look for Hinata!”

Tsukishima gave him a smirk.

“Why are you so worried, King? Shrimpy is just probably-“ and he was cut off as Kageyama pulled down his collar, showing his urgency.  
“I’m dead serious!” he growled.

Meanwhile Hinata, who’s pathetically hiding at the back exit of the store, began to gasp for air. _Why is this happening?_ He thought while leaning against the wall for support. He placed his hand on his chest, his heart beating rapidly, begging for air.

He tasted iron in his mouth, and began coughing. _Damn it, this is out of my control already._ Teary-eyed, he saw more blood on the palm he used to cover his mouth. The more he gasped for air, the more his eyesight became blurry. And before he knew it, he fell on the cold concrete floor, unconscious.

Kageyama found him first as the rest of the team followed behind. “Hinata!” he shouted while rushing to Hinata’s aid. He looked at Hinata's hand and froze. _Blood?_

Hinata’s been coughing before, but never told anyone about his situation, even to Kageyama. He has been his closest teammate. How could he not notice? Clenched fists, he shook Hinata anxiously. He looked up to Daichi, then to the rest of his teammates, who are as anxious as he is.

“AMBULANCE! CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

Hinata began coughing up blood and gasped for air between coughs. Thankfully, Takeda called one and it was on its way. They arrived shortly and carried Hinata onto a stretcher. The rest of the team followed to the hospital.

Team Karasuno walked quickly through the hallways filled with families silently waiting in agony and busy nurses who can't stop chattering about the statuses of the patients. Kageyama walked by Hinata who is lying unconscious on the stretcher, now breathing with the assistance of oxygen.  
"You better be okay." he said, close to a whisper.

They brought him in the emergency room, forcing the team to wait outside. Tsukishima leaned against the wall while wearing his headphones to calm the fuck down. Tanaka and Noya were unbelievably quiet in their seats while cradling their heads with both hands. The rest of the team silently prayed while Kageyama never left his eyes off the door. The door with Hinata behind it. Questions and confusion swirled in their heads:

Why is this happening? What the hell is going on?

Kageyama, out of frustration, began to storm out, walking to wherever a vending machine is. Once he found one, he dropped a coin into the machine and ferociously slammed the buttons. He then brought out a milk carton from the chute and gulped it in one shot. A flashback of Hinata struggling for air and coughing while lying pitifully on the floor made Kageyama crumple the milk carton.

_Why did I only freeze back then? Why didn’t I help him right away?_ Kageyama punched the wall.  
_I’m such a bastard. A coward,_ he thought. _Shouldn’t a setter notice his spiker?_  
He went back to the waiting area beside the emergency room where Hinata is. Unbeknownst to him, he began pacing back and forth. 

When the doctor came out, he nearly ran to hear what the doctor has to say, but was stopped by Daichi. He gritted his teeth and went back to his chair as the team captain, coach and adviser calmly walked to the doctor.

The doctor only told Ukai, Takeda, and Daichi about his condition, and treatments must be done right away. The recipients of the information were stunned.  
"But why are the rest of the team not allowed to know this crucial information yet?" Daichi asked, shocked.  
“We’ll tell them eventually,” Takeda said, trying to remain calm after what the doctor said.  
“Although his current condition is quite serious, more observations and precautions are needed,” the doctor explained. “You’re wise to have sent him to the hospital. It seems like it has begun not too long ago. We can still fix this,” he reassured them.  
“Can he still play volleyball?” Ukai asked.  
“Yes, but I don’t recommend the usual hours he spent. Based on the results, he can only handle one hour at most. He is quickly deteriorating, Sir. Excuse me,” and he went back to the room where Hinata stayed.

The three of them looked at each other. How can they tell the rest of the team?

Hinata was then moved to the children’s ward. When Hinata has taken his painkillers and iron vitamins, the doctor told him that he requires to rest and go on a hiatus from volleyball, much to Hinata and the team's dismay.

Despite knowing that resting is for the better, he's stubborn as ever. He insisted to play volleyball even if he won't be able to join the tournament that is coming up soon. Ukai looked at the doctor.  
"Fine," Ukai sighed, remembering what the doctor said. "I won't allow you to stay any longer than an hour." The doctor agreed.

After a few hours, Hinata was released from the hospital. He was given certain vitamins and medicines good for another 3 more weeks. 

Ukai remained silent, still troubled by how he would break the news. _I’m a coach right? I should let the team know. If not, I’m a failure as a coach._ Ukai paused from walking. He frowned at his thoughts, his brows creased with worry. _Hinata’s condition will affect the entire team, and the tournament’s coming soon. Without Hinata, Kageyama wouldn’t be able to perform the freak or the odd quick with anyone else._

Ukai sighed. _And without the freak quick from our trump cards, Karasuno would be done for._

“What are you thinking about?” Takeda whispered, concerned. Ukai expressed his thoughts and concerns over Hinata’s situation while Takeda kept nodding. He patted Ukai’s back. “This is terrifying. Let’s give extra attention to Hinata as well. His situation is worse than whatever that will happen to us during the tournament.”

They didn’t notice Kageyama walking behind them, hearing every single word they said.

===================

Ever since then, Hinata's condition progressed quickly for the worst. He was often seen coughing and would clutch his chest at times. His teammates remain clueless regarding his current condition and thought that he's just having coughs and colds. Although Daichi have scolded him not to play for now, Hinata insisted to keep playing.

Two weeks have passed and his coughs got worse and his cheerful shouts had turned into hoarse yells. His stamina has gradually decreased and he became more exhausted than usual that he has to sit out during practice.

That afternoon, he was found unconscious in the club room. The entire team was alarmed since this is the second time Hinata collapsed.

When Hinata woke up by the familiar scent of disinfectants and clean linens, he realized that he's on his hospital bed. He abruptly sat upright, startled by the surroundings.  
"Hinata! You're finally awake," his teammates stood up and moved closer to him. Relief was evident on their faces.  
"...How long was I out?" he asked, surprised by the sudden fatigue he felt all over his body. His teammates looked at each other.  
"It's been two days," Asahi answered while looking away, like he's avoiding something. Hinata knew something was wrong about this atmosphere. “You’ll be staying here for quite some time.”  
_What?! How about volleyball? And all those hard-earned practices?_ He thought. "But what's with these IVs?! Why are there tubes-"  
"Hinata!" Sugawara pleaded as he eyed the monitor beeping Hinata's fast pulses. "Please...calm down."  
Sorrow suddenly flooded the room. Hesitant gestures and faces were all Hinata could see, and no one uttered a word. Silence.

The team flinched when the doctor and Hinata’s mom came in. Hinata nearly jumped on his seat when he saw his mom teary-eyed.

His eyes widened in panic. “…M-mom?”

She quickly walked and hugged Hinata, avoiding the tubes connected to him.  
“Oh Shouyo,” she said between sobs. Hinata kept staring at the wall. When she lets go, she slowly caressed his cheek and looked into his eye. “Everything will be alright, okay?”

Hinata remained silent. What was he supposed to say to that anyway? He couldn’t take all the reactions of the people here. What’s going on? He looked at the doctor questioningly. The doctor cleared his throat and began to explain to Hinata, slowly but firmly.

“During your first collapse, you had undergone x-rays and it was wise of your coach to bring you to the hospital. We discovered a tumor growing in your lungs.”

“T-tumor?!” Hinata looked at his mom who couldn’t look at him. Then he looked at his teammates. “You knew all of these?!”  
When they couldn’t answer, he couldn’t bear to look at them further. Why does he feel like he’s being betrayed? He gripped harder at his blanket, leaving his knuckles pale white.

He knew what was coming. But he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

The doctor continued, “When we re-analyzed the radiographs, our assumption of a suspected cancer has been confirmed. You’re diagnosed with Stage 2B lung cancer. The cancer cells are aggressively fast that you’ll be recommended to undergo a surgery. But don’t worry; you’re still in a curative stage. I’ll just have to schedule your surgery and send you a palliative care team to ensure your comfort throughout your therapies and treatments.”

When the doctor excused himself from his medical babbles, Hinata still remained downcast. He didn't blink at all, still shocked after waves of medical whatnots. Then he sighed. Brooding isn’t like him at all. Despite contemplating whether he should allow the sudden news to sink in or not, he remained positive in their stead.

Much to his dismay, Hinata’s mom has to travel home and has to watch over his little sister. The Karasuno team has to go home too. They all left, reluctantly. 

Except for Kageyama.

He decided to continue keeping Hinata company ‘til the visiting time is over. Hinata lay flat on his back while staring at the ceiling.

“Cancer, huh? Still hard to believe.”

Kageyama only looked at the fourth milk carton he crushed. “Yeah.”

“You’re more depressed than I am. I’m supposed to be the depressed one here.”

“Y-you idiot!” Kageyama flared up, but quickly calmed down. Why is he mad? He grew silent out of frustration. Hinata has too much on his plate. Not only he suffered from slight blood loss from coughing alone, but he has cancer to deal with. This is too much for a 15-year old. He decided to avoid the topic.

“Remember the time when I collapsed for the first time?” Hinata asked anyway, now looking at the setter. Kageyama looked back.

“I knew about my condition already.”

“What?”

“It was stupid of me for not being extra cautious about my apparent symptoms.” Then he added, “The doctors were discussing about it when I regained consciousness. It was horrible.”

“…”

Hinata continued. “There was this contraption monitoring my heart that was way noisier than this,” he gestured to the screen beside his bed. “And apparently, I was examined. Like what the doctor said earlier, there were radiographs and x-rays that showed a tumor right here.” He pointed his right part of his chest.

“How could you talk so lightly about this?”

“It’s better than to brood about it, don’t you think?”

He turned away. “I’ll visit you everyday. Just get well, you bastard.”

Now Hinata is grinning at him. “You bet!”

=====================

Right after school, the Karasuno team brought things Hinata would like. Knowing Hinata, he’d get bored doing nothing in the hospital.

“Yo Hinata!” Tanaka grinned when he entered the room first.  
“Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata’s eyes twinkled when he saw one of the dearest senpais in his team. Tanaka was warmly greeted by Hinata’s mom.  
“Thank you so much for looking out after Shouyou,” her misty eyes crinkled with gratitude. She had been crying and worried sick for her son. Of course.  
“No problem Hinata’s mom. You can depend on us!” as he gestured to the rest of his teammates who just entered the room. Daichi and Sugawara gave fresh fruits to Hinata’s mom and sister. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gave Hinata a volleyball while Noya and Asahi gave Hinata a shirt with the team’s “Get well soon!” personal letters on it, written with a marker.

“Awww thanks, guys!” Hinata beamed. “Where’s Kageyama though?”

And right on cue, Kageyama entered with a paper bag full of pork buns. Hinata shouted with glee but coughed afterwards. When he recovered, he smiled warmly with eyes ever so alive at Kageyama.

“Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it,” Kageyama stuttered, and looked away. Hinata grinned even more as Kageyama’s ears turned red.

“You must be Kageyama Tobio,” Hinata’s mom smiled as she approached him. “Shouyou can’t stop talking about you.”

“Wh-what are you saying, mom!?”

Kageyama looked down, flustered.

The team chatted and laughed until evening. The room was filled with life, especially because of Noya and Tanaka’s crazy antics and Daichi’s scolding.  
Around eight in the evening, the team has to leave, together with Hinata’s mom and sister. They bid their goodbyes while a nurse hushed them down.

“See you tomorrow,” Kageyama promised before he closed the door.  
Hinata checked the shirt with the team’s letters written on it. His eyes fell on what Kageyama wrote.

“As long as I’m here, you’re fucking invincible. Get well soon.”

The corner of his lips curled up.  
“That goes without saying, idiot.”

=====================

Kageyama knocked on the door twice before entering Hinata’s room.  
“Got you your favorite,” he said, lifting up a paper bag with pork buns inside. “Noya-senpai also gave his gari-gari popsicles.”  
“Awww thanks!”

Kageyama then faced the nurse. “Can I take him on a walk?” He asked.  
“Just be here by sundown,” she smiled after giving Hinata his doses.  
Gratefully, he carried Hinata. He was crestfallen by Hinata’s loss of weight. Hinata wrapped his frail arms around Kageyama. Involuntarily, he nuzzled his head ever so slightly against Hinata’s, ignoring the nurse in front of them. He then placed Hinata on the wheelchair and attached the IV on the stand attached to his wheelchair.

They went through the hallways. Hinata looked up at Kageyama behind him.  
“It’s a good thing she still allowed you even when it’s past the visiting hours.”  
“Well,” he shrugged slightly. “She knows I visited you more often next to your mom.”  
“You got a point there.”

When they reached the grassy area of the playground, they were mesmerized by the view before them. Hinata was all “Guooohhhh!” as Kageyama pushed the wheelchair to a better view for Hinata who has been straining to see it. He was between surprised and delighted to see that Hinata still has the energy to be energetic. He squatted beside him after he locked the wheels. He can’t deny the fact that this boy beside him beguiled him by his limitless enthusiasm and stamina. Such wonder showing on his face made him question himself if he had ever done the same expression on his face for anything else besides volleyball. Then he realized - he couldn’t look away from him at all. Bright red-orange sunset made the middle blocker’s face glowed even more. Unknowingly, the corners of his lips lifted ever so slightly, much to his surprise.

“WOAHHH YOU SMILED!?” Kageyama flinched, quickly frowned at the sudden change of mood. 

“SH-SHUT UP DUMBASS! Unbelievable! You still have the energy to shout?!” He knelt infront of him, frustrated.  
“FUWAAAAHHHH, YOU DID SMILE! YOU DID! YOU DID! YO-hmmph!?” Kageyama closed Hinata’s damn mouth with his. Damn, his lips are soft. He broke the kiss when the middle blocker became quiet. _Oh crap,_ Kageyama looked away quickly. _I’ve gone and done it._

Stunned, Hinata felt his still-warm lips. Then he looked up at Kageyama, wide-eyed, who is flustered by his sudden act.

“Once more.”  
Now Kageyama turned to look at him. “You serious?!”

Hinata slowly extended his hands and held the setter’s face. “Heck yeah, I am.” And he pulled him to his lips, as much as his little strength can suffice.

Kageyama gently, carefully, encircled the boy with his arms and pulled him a little closer to him. Hinata embraced the warmth enveloping him as he lightly tugged and buried his fingers into Kageyama’s shirt.

“Mmmph.” 

“Once more.” 

Hinata moaned softly as he tilted his head. Kageyama couldn’t help it; Hinata’s quiet moans and warm breaths stirred him up. He began to run his hand on Hinata’s soft orange curls and the other hand pushing softly at the small of his back. 

In their own space and time, they’ve forgotten about cancer, how much time left, how impossible the cure would be. The pain and agony of it all. Here and now, it _is_ possible.

Kageyama broke the kiss and looked at rose-cheeked Hinata, whose eyes are just as passion-filled as his.

“Stay alive. Please.”

Hinata didn’t reply – not verbally, at least. He lifted his hand and caressed Kageyama’s cheek, which is now trailed with tears. He kissed each of them off and touched his forehead against his.

“I will,” and he returned to his lips again. 

Immersed within the brilliance of orange and blue skies, the setter and the spiker have locked lips, slowly suckling on tongues entwining and arms never letting go.

And in that moment, despite knowing the impossibility of it all, both of them wished it would stay that way forever.

====================

But no matter how much positivity the sunshine could manifest, his body betrayed him.

Despite the removal of the tumor, it was too late. Cancer cells have spread to his lymph nodes and are beyond saving. All he can do is to take radiation therapies and taking his pills, as if these can still cure him.

A week later, Kageyama rushed to the hospital right after training. All his free time went to his hospital visits with Hinata. He kept promising Daichi that he’ll continue to practice his tosses and adjust them to Asahi and Tanaka’s levels. Daichi cannot even argue as Hinata’s condition is worsening.

When Kageyama enters the room, still panting, gave Hinata a little nod and smiled at him. Kageyama’s chest tightened when Hinata’s skin is paler than the last time he saw him. His hair wasn’t as fluffy. It’s now limp and lack of life. Hinata turned to the nurse who was recording his vital stats. “Can he take me out today?” was all he could manage to say.  
She looked at Hinata whose eyes are half closed and to Kageyama whose face is clearly saying, “Just allow him already.”

She allowed them, accompanied with a sigh in her response. Gratefully, Kageyama carefully lifted Hinata and placed him onto his wheelchair. He felt a pang in the hollow of his chest as he felt the weightlessness while carrying Hinata. They went back to the grassy plains where they looked at the twilight –and where they had their private moment.

The sunset was glorious as ever, and the duo breathed in the beautiful view right in front of them. They stayed like this longer than usual, enjoying the silence of the dusk.

But after a while, Hinata finally spoke. “Tobio,” he said with that kind of tone whenever he commanded Kageyama to send him a toss. Then his voice softened. “When I’m gone…when dusks like these happen and I’m no longer here,” he choked. “Will you think of me?”  
_Don’t cry Kageyama, don’t you fucking cry,_ Kageyama reminded himself despite his swollen eyes. Tears began to flow anyway. He went infront of Hinata and kneeled in level with his sitting height. His first instinct was to say yes, but that sounds unconvincing and too easy to say. He wanted to avoid his question right from the beginning, but that’s already impossible. It's inevitable.

Answering his question is now or never. 

He embraced Hinata, taking in the remnants of his warmth.

“I will,” he said despite the screaming pain in his chest and a lump in his throat. “I always will.”  
Hinata grew quiet as he lifted his shaky hands and encircled Kageyama, eyes closed. He then kisses him softly. Kageyama, still in tears, kisses him back. His hands roamed up to the small of his back, pushing Hinata ever so slightly to feel him against his body.

Like the sound of the wind, Hinata whispered, “…Thank you Tobio.” Then slowly, his weak grasp loosened and his hands fell limply to its sides. Kageyama’s heart stopped.

“…Hinata?”

=====================

Kageyama silently ate pork buns - Hinata's favorite as he squatted beside Hinata's tombstone. He looked at the sunset in front of him, all the various shades reminding him of Hinata's dominant color - orange. He inwardly cursed the sky and to the gods for showing sunsets and sunrises.

Gone is the boy full of sunshine and dreams who craved for pork buns. Who constantly bickered with him. Who'd do anything to receive his tosses. Who idolized the Little Giant. Who trusted his tosses completely.

Whom he loved so much.

During Hinata’s burial, Kageyama watched as the coffin descended with flowers tossed by his teammates.  
“Um,” he turned to Hinata’s mom. “What did Sho- I mean Hinata said about me?”

Hinata’s mom tossed the flower onto the coffin and smiled weakly.

“That he’ll never lose to you. He said you’re his formidable ally who brought the best in him and in his spikes. He also said that he’d practice even harder to receive your tosses.”

Kageyama clenched his fists at the memory of their conversation.

"You said you'd never lose to me. But you left me first, you dumbass." Tears slowly trickled down his face as he looked up to the damn sunset, now mostly blue. The sun had set.

 

"To whom can I toss now, Shouyou?"

 

=end=

//(Inspired from “Sad Song” by We the Kings and “Forever and Always” by Parachute)//


End file.
